Between a lord and a miko
by batgirl14
Summary: A series of oneshots between Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Warning: LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: inyasha is not mine!

Story #1: Naraku kidnapped Kikyo, revived her with the portion of shards that are in his possession, and injected her with aphrodisiac in an attempt to invoke lust in her. But Kikyo escapes before he can touch her and stumble upon Sesshomaru.

Running blindly through the dense forest, Kikyo felt her heart pounding against her chest, threatening to explode unless the desire between her legs is satisfied. Suddenly, she felt a root tugging against her left foot that sent her into a fall down the steep slope of the hill and into blackness…

Sesshormaru's head snapped up as he heard leaf rustling in the distance. A familiar but faint scent of bellflower invaded his senses, the scent of _her._

"Jaken, stay here with Rin."

Before his vessel could protest, Sesshomaru was gone.

His keen sense of smell guided him through the forest to the spot where Kikyo lay unconscious; his heart beat faster and faster as he approached her. It's been almost a year since he has less seen Kikyo. He asked her to stay with him for a while, using the excuse that he needs to repay her for saving Rin from a serpent demon, but his real intentions was his yearning to be close to her, to hold her, and to protect her from this cold world. Of course, his pride refrained him from pursuing her after she has rejected his offer, but that doesn't mean she hasn't been on his mind every day and in his dreams every night since that fateful encounter. Many nights, he would wake up with either a painful erection or a sticky mess, after fantasizing about various sexual encounters with the beautiful priestess.

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his reveries when Kikyo's unconscious body came into his view. She was lying face down and clad in a dark purple silk kimono that barely covered the round cheeks of her butt. Judging from the spider embroider on the back of the kimono and its tattered look, Sesshomaru quickly surmised that Kikyo must've just escaped from Naraku, and knowing Naraku, he is most likely looking for her right now. Sesshormaru gently rolled her over to examine her further. His breath hitched in his throat when her beautiful face came into view. Her cheeks were flushed in rose pink as if she is having a fever. Trailing his gaze down her body, Sesshomaru felt himself harden. The front if the kimono is wide open, exposing one of her shoulders and much of her scrumptious milky breasts. Although her nipples are covered, they are obviously hardened judging from the two pointed peaks underneath the silky fabric. Further down, the heat from her pussy is leaking from the border of the kimono, which is just low enough to cover the very moist area underneath.

As aroused as Sesshomaru is, he is more concerned with Kikyo's welfare. His hand gently brushed against one of Kikyo's flushed cheeks; this action elicited a moan from her lips. Her browns lightly scrunched together before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sess…shomaru?"

"Yes. You're safe with me Kikyo."

"No…but Naraku…"

"He's not here, and if that vermin tries to hurt you again I promise that his life will end before he lays a finger on you."

"You don't understand, he poisoned me."

Suddenly everything made sense to Sesshomaru. The very revealing outfit that Kikyo is wearing and the erotic scent that is thick between her legs…_Naraku drugged her so he can rape her!_

Another moan from Kikyo snapped Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. Kikyo is now resting her forehead against his chest; one of her hand held onto him for support while the other one had crept between her legs! The sounds of her soft gasps and that of her fingers sliding into her wet pussy almost drove Sesshomaru over the edge. Sticky white substance is now sliding down her thighs and onto the place she is kneeling over. A few more strokes sent her into a full blown orgasm. Kikyo's head snapped up and her eyes squeezed together as a large of load of cum spurted out from her vagina.

"Ahhh…"

After she recovered, Kikyo scooted her figure closer to Sesshomaru. Now her face is only centimeters from his and both are taking short and hurried breaths. She brought her cum soaked finger to his face and rubbed it onto his lips. Sesshomaru opened his lips and welcomed her fingers into his mouth_. The taste of her nectar is heavenly_. Kikyo gently touched his lips, which are still wrapped around her fingers, with hers and whispered something that Sesshomaru has been dreaming about every night for the past year:

"Make love to me Sess."

Before Sesshomaru could react, Kikyo pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her lips, which engaged Sesshomaru in a passionate kiss. Her hands intertwined themselves in his hair in order to deepen their kiss. Her large breasts are squished against his chest and slowly massaging against him in sinuous motions. Her hardened nipples are can be felt through two layers of cloths. Her dripping pussy is rubbing against the length of his fully erect member. But Sesshomaru garner every bit of self control to break this erotic kiss. His amber eyes, filled with both love and sadness, bore into her green ones.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment Kikyo. The countless night I've dreamt of having your lips on mine and your body in my embrace. But I love you too much to take advantage of you like this. I'm not Naraku, and I want you for more than your body."

At this earnest confession, Kikyo's heart skipped a beat. Never had she thought that the cold lord of the Western lands can be capable of so much love and for a human miko no less.

"Is…is that really how you feel about me?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Then show me."

Kikyo opened up and kimono to reveal her full naked figure. She took Sesshomaru's hand and placed on top of her left breast. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her forwardness.

"Kikyo…are you sure about this?"

Kikyo brought her lips to Sesshomaru's right ear and said in the most erotic whisper:

"Show me your sexual prowess my lord."

Upon hearing her affirmation, Sesshomaru laid his fur pelt onto the forest floor and Kikyo on top. In a mere flash, Sesshomaru discarded his armor and cloths and was on top of Kikyo, supporting himself on his elbows and knees as not to crush her petite figure. An arrogant smirk all too well known to the demon lord appeared on his face as he stared down at the confused miko.

"What…Sesshomaru!"

The demon lord's intentions became clear when Kikyo felt her wrists being held in place on both sides of her head and her legs being spread apart by none other than her loyal soul-stealers, former soul-stealers, for she is once again alive and has no need for dead maiden's souls.

"I took the liberty to invite some old friends."

Sesshomaru whispered in Kikyo's ears, purposefully blowing and touching the sensitive shells her ears, eliciting a gasp from the woman lying below. Chuckling to himself and obviously satisfied with his lover's response, Sesshomaru trailed down the side of her face and began to nip her neck while his left hand played with her right breast. It was almost too big for his hand; as he squeezed it, silky flesh seeped from the space between his fingers. Kikyo's eyes are closed and her cheeks flushed as she bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to keep herself from screaming in pleasure. Her resolve broke down when Sesshomaru enclosed his lips around the peak of her left breast, suckling it and lightly scraping her peach-colored nipple with his fangs.

"Oh Sess…yessss…"

"You have lovely breasts my love, I can do this all day but that wouldn't be fair to your dripping pussy."

Kikyo gasped and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Sesshomaru cupped her burning womanhood all the while his lips are still paying homage to her breasts. Another squirt of cum escaped Kikyo's netherlips and into Sesshomaru's waiting hand.

"Stop teasing …I need you my lord."

"Not just yet my lady, all in good time. But first I would like to have a _taste._"

Sesshomaru removed his hand from Kikyo's pussy and brought her sweet nectar to his lips.

"Hmmm…heavenly. I must have more."

With that said, Sesshomaru lowered his head to the space between Kikyo's thighs and orally pleasured her clit. His tongue gave her a sample of what's to come later. Waves of intense orgasm set Kikyo's senses over the edge. Her head thrashed from side to side and sounds of pure bliss escaped her lips.

"Sess…Sesshomaru…ohhhhh…please, don't stop my lord…AHhhhh!"

Sesshomaru lapped up every last drop of Kikyo's honey. Although he is reluctant to shift from his current position, his member is now in the state of a painful erection and pre-cum is leaking through its rounded tip. Suddenly, Kikyo felt the restraints around her wrists and ankles gone and she is being pulled up to a sitting position by Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo, I want to you to be sure that this is what you want."

Sesshomaru said in a very serious tone.

"Once we have performed this act of copulation, there is no going back. You will become my mate. So I'm going to ask you again: do you want to spend the rest of your life by my side?"

Kikyo pushed Sesshomaru onto his back and crawled on top of him so that her womanhood is rubbing the length of his impressive erection so as to coat it with a generous layer of her love juice.

"I will stay with you for as long as you will have me."

Her voice carried the pain of past betrayal. Kikyo prayed to the gods that Sesshomaru will not leave her as his half brother had, for she is not strong enough to survive another heartbreak. As if he had heard her thoughts, Sesshomaru took Kikyo's hand and placed it over his heart.

"My heart beats for you and only you. My love for you will never fade as long as my heart continues to beat."

His words abated all her fear. Kikyo reached beneath her and wrapped her slender fingers around Sesshomaur's member. She gasped at its size and hardness. _It must be over 12 inches and thicker than my wrist! _ Kikyo closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she slowly descended her entrance on the tip of Sesshomaru's member.

"Hmm…"

A moan escaped her throat as her netherlips are being stretched to their fullest extent. Pain did not deter her from slowly lowering herself on top of Sesshomaru, hoping to take his entire being into her warm depth.

"Ki…kiyo."

Sesshomaru found himself lost in a trance as he watched and felt himself being sucked into the silky entrance of Kikyo's vagina. The sensation was incredible and unlike anything he had felt with any female in his past 500 years of experience. It was then that he felt his tip brush up against something inside Kikyo. _This is her first time! _But before he could warn her of what's to come, Kikyo plunged herself onto of him, sheathing his ENTIRE member inside her vaginal walls after it torn through her innocence.

"AHHHHHH!!"

She felt as if her inside is being split in half. Tears of pain rolled down her cheeks as a scream jolted from her throat. Blood seeped onto Sesshomaru's balls from where they are joint.

"Kami…it hurts…so much."

Seeing his mate hurting and bleeding, Sesshomaru felt his heart being pierced by a million daggers. He knew Kikyo wouldn't be ready for his size but yet he failed to warn her because of his own needs. Shame and guilt brought bitter bile to his throat.

"Shh…Kikyo, I am so sorry…I never meant to hurt you in any way. I…"

He reached up and cupped Kikyo's teary face in his hands and brought it closer to his face. His right hand stroked through her silky hair and his lips kissed every inch of her face as to calm her sobs. But to his surprise, Kikyo pulled away from the reach of his lips.

"Kikyo?"

"Do you like being…inside of me Sess?"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing or feeling. Kikyo had started to slowing grind her hip into his.

"Yes, but I'll never live with myself if my pleasure came at the price of your pain."

Kikyo put a finger on top of Sesshomaru's lip to silence him.

"Shh…I want to make you feel good my lord."

Kikyo began a sinuous pace of bringing her self up and then back down on top of Sesshomaru's member. The pain is still there, but it is slowly fading as pleasure begins to build. Sesshomaru found himself at a loss for words at Kikyo's movements and the vivid sensation of her vagina contracting around his member. No matter how many times he had tried to simulate what he is feeling at this very moment with his hands, his masturbation session came nowhere near to what he's feeling right now.

"Grrr…Kikyo."

Hearing her lord calling her name, Kikyo picked up the pace. Her milky lobs bounced up and down seductively with the motion of her hips. Every time she sits back down on him, his tip goes a little further into her womb. Hitting spots and eliciting sensations that she never knew existed.

"Sess…Sesshomaru…I'm cumming!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Her climax brought a wave of pleasure that coursed through her body. Her love juice overflowed her cavern and drenched his balls in sticky sweetness. The final violent contraction of her vaginal muscles brought Sesshomaru to his peak as well. A roar tore through his vocal cords, followed by the name of his mate.

"KIKYO!!!!"

Hot semen filled Kikyo's womb and the excess followed the trail of her nectar. Kikyo collapsed onto Sesshomaru's chest, passed out for their intense lovemaking experience. Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled himself out of her hot cavern, trying to reduce her soreness for days to come, and pulled his robe on top of them both to shield them from the cool summery night. Being as gentle as possible, he pierced the skin in Kikyo's left shoulder to leave his mark, signifying their love and union. Then his hand wandered to the flatness of Kikyo's stomach.

"Sleep well my mate…you are carrying our child."


	2. Chapter 2

**Story 2: Lord Inu No Taisho is obsessed with priestess Kikyo and wants her as his Queen. But the rules of the land forbid marriages between royalty and the ecclesiastical beings, so the only way for this union to happen is if Kikyo is no longer a priestess. Inu No Taisho plans to take care of this little roadblock by impregnating Kikyo and thereby effectively establishing her status as a woman rather than a holy entity. Although Kikyo does not return Inu No Taisho's affection, she does not possess the power to defy the Lord and is obliged to submit to his sexual advances. However, Prince Sesshomaru—Lord Inu No Taisho's only son—finds himself infatuated with the priestess and secretly helps her while trying to win her heart.** **[This is a pilot for a potential multi-chaptered story]**

Kikyo is the epitome of beauty and physical perfection. Although she is only 17 of age, she already has a woman's body that will make any man weak on his knees. The day that she was honored for her extraordinary miko powers and invited to meet the Lord turned out to be the most accursed day of her life. At first sight, Lord Inu No Taisho had made up his mind that the young woman standing in front of him will warm his bed and bear his pups. But in order for his plan to materialize, he must first impregnate the priestess and strip her of her priesthood. So Inu No Taisho ordered for Kikyo to stay with him as a personal spiritual adviser and forbid anyone unauthorized to associate with her.

Kikyo sat on the windowsill and gazed sadly into the night. The castle is on the highest point of the Western lands, and from there she can see the prosperous Kingdom as far as her sight will permit. All she ever wanted was to be a good priestess, but now she finds herself entangled in a torrid love affair that had been out of her control since day one. Despite her outward rejections, Inu No Taisho continues to shower her with affection. He was not a cruel Lord, far from that he was a quite a gentleman who is physically well-endowed and master to the art of carnal pleasure. But deep down, Kikyo knew that he will never win her heart, no matter how many jewels he bestows upon her or how many orgasms he brings her to. Although her nights with him are always enjoyable, in the morning she is left feeling empty and used.

While she is well-aware of her vow of chastity, which went out the window the first night when he tore through her innocence and filled her womb with his seeds, Kikyo is nevertheless a 17-year-old girl with womanly needs. Her priestess powers will sterilize any sperms in case of a rape, but Inu sperms are of a superior class and much more virile than that of the average man. Adding to the mix the frequency at which penetration happens, Kikyo knew that it's only a matter of time before she is with a child.

Over the past month that she had spent in the castle, Kikyo witnessed herself transform into a woman both physically and emotionally. Her body had become more sensitive to touch, especially her breasts, which have also enlarged, and her nether region. She also finds herself plagued by a spectrum of emotions that were previously foreign to her: lust, loneliness, sorrow, and love. Even though she had banished these feelings the day she became a priestess, she finds it almost impossible to go back to her ignorant bliss now that Pandora's Box has been opened.

"_Gasp"_

"Did I scare you my love?"

Inu No Taisho said as he wrapped his arms around Kikyo's slender waist and nuzzled her neck. He drew her body closer to his with his right hand as his left hand traveled down her stomach and thigh before tracing up the inside of her thigh to rest on her exposed womanhood underneath her thigh-length slip. Kikyo couldn't close her legs fast enough before feeling his large hand cup her nether region, which elicited both pain and pleasure as her lips subconsciously wetted against his touch.

"Please, my Lord, not tonight, I'm still too sore."

Feeling his lengthy erection against her side through his single-layered robe tells her that he will not leave her alone until his beast is satisfied.

"Don't worry my love, I will be gentle…besides, you're already so wet."

Inu No Taisho said as he pressed his middle finger into Kikyo's vagina and caressed her clitoris with his thumb.

"Inu…Ahh…please"

"That's right, say my name, the name of your _Lord_."

Inu No Taisho sped up his thrust and added his index finger, slowly stretching the priestess out while avoiding hurting her womanhood which is undoubtedly tender from everyone of their previous encounters. Kikyo can feel her heart rate speed up to a point where she can feel her heart pounding against her chest, she face is flushed, and her breasts heaved up and down as her breathing became more erratic.

'Oh god, he's going to make me come right here.'

A few more thrust brought Kikyo to her first orgasm of the night. She through her head back and let out a throaty scream that almost brought Inu No Taisho over the edge. The walls of her vagina clamped down around his fingers before a flood of her essence leaked out and dripped onto the windowsill. Her head felt dizzy with pleasure, so she closed her eyes and hung onto Inu No Taisho while waiting for the wave of pleasure to subside.

"That was just a taste of what I'm going to do to you tonight my love…when I'm done with you, you will be so drunk with pleasure that you won't be able to even _walk."_

Kikyo felt a chill creep down her spine as she heard those words. She looked up at Inu No Taisho's face and she could see that his eyes had turned blood red with lust; the gentleness that was there before was gone and replaced with pure bestiality. The next thing she knew, she was on her back on the large canopy bed with a naked Inu No Taisho in between her legs. His face is buried in her womanhood while his skilful tongue lapped up her nectar from her first orgasm while invading her hot cavern to bring her closer to her next climax. Still exhausted from her previous exertion, Kikyo could only throw her head from side to side in both pleasure and agony; her hands where intertwined in his silky mane, pulling his face closer to her aching pussy.

"Ahh…hmm…please, let…let me _cum_…please, I…I can't take this anymore!"

"Patience my love, you will have your completion in due time."

The vibration from his voice against her sopping womanhood made Kikyo's toes curl and Goosebumps run up her arms. This is _pure torture_! Inu No Taisho is holding her on the brink of her climax with no intention of letting her move forward—that is until he inserted two fingers into her depth and curled them so that his claws can scrap against her g-spot. This was all it took for her dam to crumple against the torrent of her cum. Her vaginal walls quivered around his digits, clamped tightly down on them as to hold them in place, and then washed them with her sweet nectar that flowed into his awaiting mouth. Her moans turned into a scream as she arched her back off of the bed.

"You taste wonderful Kikyo, now that's something I can never get enough of."

Inu No Taisho lapped up everything that Kikyo produced and eased himself up her panting figure until he is hovering above her face. He ran a clawed finger down her face to get a string of her dark tress off of her cheek. Seeing the priestess panting underneath him, flushed from pleasure and coated in a shear layer of sweat with her silky hair fanned around her head, some sticking to her sweaty body and coincidently covering her rock-hard nipples, Inu No Taisho felt his member harden to a point of pain. She looked exactly like the way she did the first time he bedded her: innocent and yet extraordinarily beautiful and sexy, completely powerless under him but at the same time spellbindingly irresistible in the way that she attracts him.

"Look at me Kikyo. I want to see your pleasure when I once again claim you as mine!"

Kikyo whimpered as she felt his iron-hard length trace itself up the inside of her thigh before positioning itself at her entrance. Tears gathered in her eyes and flowed down the sides of her face as she felt herself being stretched to her limits by the intrusion of his manhood. She bit her bottom lip and turned her head to the side, not wanting to show her weakness, but Inu No Taisho wouldn't have it.

"Look at _me _Kikyo!"

"Uhh…mm.."

She moaned and gasped as he slowly pushed his entire length into her vagina, until his balls touched her lips and his tip touched her womb. It was so painful and pleasurable at the same time that the rest of her body went numb, and all she could feel was what is now between her legs. Inu No Taisho closed his eyes and lowered his forehead to touch hers while reveling in this incredible tightness and softness.

"No matter how many times I penetrate you, you are as tight as the first time that I took your innocence my love."

When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with lust and determination. Inu No Taisho began to grind his length into her in long but slow strokes, allowing the friction to send pleasure throughout both of their bodies.

"Ahh…"

"Tell me how I make you feel Kikyo."

"I…My Lord…"

Inu No Taisho pressed a hand to her lower abdomen and stroked her clit with his thumb while picking up the speed of his thrusts. He stared intensely into her eyes and asked again:

"Tell me you like what I'm doing to you."

"Inu…Ahh…"

His pace has now increased to frantic pounding. The canopy bed shook with their lovemaking.

"_Tell me that you Love me!"_

"I…Ah..Lo..love…Ahhhh!"

Kikyo tossed her head back and shoved her hip into his as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. Her vaginal walls squeezed his cock, trying to milk it dry, but the powerful Inu Lord is not done with his lover just yet. He rotated her onto her hands and knees while he is still within her and thrust into her the way an Inu takes his bitch. Kikyo clutched onto the silky sheets underneath her, trying to hold on. Her milky globes swung back and forth underneath her with each of his thrust. This erotic sight did not escape Inu No Taisho's attention; he used his free hand to grab onto her left breast and squeezed and kneaded it with pure feral lust. Evidence of their lovemaking flowed down the insides of her legs in streams, wetting the sheets underneath. Inu No Taisho brought his lover to multiple orgasms throughout the night before feeling his cock swell in anticipation of his climax. Finally, with a roar, the Inu Lord reached his completion. With one final thrust deep within Kikyo's hot cavern, Inu No Taisho emptied himself into her womb. This also brought Kikyo to her final orgasm of the night, which caused her to lose consciousness and collapse onto the bed in exhaustion. Inu No Taisho lied down on his side in order to avoid crushing the fragile creature underneath him. Because a Youkais ejaculate in much larger amounts than human and a Youkai Lord even more, Inu No Taisho is still attached to Kikyo as he scooped her limp body into his arms with her back to his chest. He placed his left on her lower abdomen to feel her womb swell with his seeds. However, even when he finished emptying himself, he does not remove his member, for he knows that a majority of his seed would then overflow out of her womanhood. Instead, he went to sleep with himself still inside his lover and his hand on her protruding belly that is swollen with his seeds, knowing that before long her womb will not only be full with his seeds but his pups too.

_End of Part 1. _

_Sesshomaru appears in part 2, so stay tuned! And as always, REVIEW!!_


End file.
